The Rose has Thorns
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: I'm Rose Lily Potter when I was a little girl I was always alone just me and my books and the bullies who called me a freak in the orphanage I grew up in. Then one day something happened the orphanage and all the mean adults and girls inside died and the Orphanage burned down. Next thing I knew I black out and live in a Children's Asylum. I don't know why but I do know I'm a Witch.


The Rose has Thorns

ESKK: Ok this is just a warm up for other fanfics since so far I'm still getting very angry that a certain unnamed writer (HE who shall not be named you know who you are) asked me to create a WBWL fanfic and or a bashing fanfic. Let me start off by saying, I will never EVER do a fanfic like either of those just because you all don't like a certain character for whatever reason you come up with. Now if you want to start shooting me down for this go right the fuck ahead I won't stop you but neither will I help you in this. Now then let's begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _Notes."_

" _Spells."_

" _ **Snake Tongue."**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just Rose/Thorn Lily Potter.

(Start)

Bethesda Home for Girls was an ancient orphanage on the west side Maidstone, Kent. It was home to twenty five girls, a cook named Sasha, a nurse named Melanie, and three nuns; Sister Roselyn who was an older lady in her fifties, Sister Emily who was the youngest at thirty two, and Sister Francesca who was forty one. The orphanage itself had enough room to hold forty girls and three more nuns; it also sat on a pretty decent sized plot of land so the girls could exercise behind the building. The building was surrounded by a five foot stone wall on every side except for the front which had been renovated with a large wrought iron gate.

It was here, around seven am on a dull, grey, cloudy day that Minerva McGonagall waited almost murderously. She swore Albus was growing more senile by the day and she planned on giving him a huge piece of her mind. Never in all her years would she have thought him capable of this. Not six months ago she had to bite her tongue as she watched the barmy headmaster place Harry Potter on the doorstep of his muggle relative's house. And now he expected her to sit idly by as he placed the youngest Potter in an orphanage? There was no bloody way, she seethed inwardly.

This was wrong on at least fifty different levels. Rose Potter should be placed with her older brother. She should have the same chance at a family her brother has after all she had been through. The poor dear spent two months in a magical incubator because poor Lily Potter had been killed with her in the womb. Then when she finally was able to return to her godmother, poor Rose got no more than three months with her before the house had been attacked by rogue Death Eaters!

Poor Marlene, she was always such a sweet girl and had such promise in transfiguration.

Now Albus wanted to sentence Rose to a childhood of not only not knowing family, but not knowing of her magic. One out of the two Minerva could live with…but both together…she was going to throttle him.

On top of all of this the barmy fool intended to put her in a muggle religious home. Minerva could just see the disaster now. The child would do one act of accidental magic and they would think her a witch and evil. She had taken enough muggle studies to know that religious muggles were the most intolerant. What would the child think if it was brainwashed into worshiping a muggle god who forbid magic? What if in ten years they returned for her and she thought she would go to hell for being a witch?

Minerva continued to fume while she glared daggers through the window. The girls were all up and dressed in nice clothes, kneeling in front of benches and holding necklaces. She could see their lips moving quickly and how their eyes were closed. The whole thing gave her the heeby jeebies.

Finally about two hours later when the girls had sat down for breakfast, Albus arrived. He was in old, worn muggle clothing and holding bundle in one hand and a few papers in the other. Minerva wasted no time leaping off the current window sill she was on and racing towards him. He didn't even look surprised.

"Hello." Albus greeted calmly knowing she was here. "Professor McGonagall." He said as she could smell the traces of lemon on him and see him rolling the candy around in his mouth as if he wasn't about to commit an atrocious act.

When Minerva was within a few feet she let her magic loose, felt her bones shift, and finally stood in human form in front of Dumbledore. She could feel her cheeks heating up and her eyes narrowing further as she saw those twinkly blue eyes. He was not going to get away with this.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva greeted stiffly.

Albus rocked back on his heels merrily before shifting the bundle slightly. "What brings you to Maidstone on this fine day?" Oh he knew damn well why she was here.

Minerva felt her eyes narrowing even further and her lips pursing, "I won't let you do this Albus. This is worse than when you left the boy at those terrible muggle's house. If the boy needs his only family then why does she not need the same? Lily would strike you down f-"

"Professor McGonagall, you have become so pessimistic as of late. I too wish Rose could have been placed with her brother but as it stands there was something… off about her magic…" Albus said as the reason he was doing this was for a personal reason.

Albus won't lie he didn't want to do this but the girl her magic reminded him so much of his sisters that it was like she was reborn into young Rose here. Perhaps it's the senile old man in him who lost a sister so long ago trying to make sure she had the best or maybe it was just another mistake among his long list of many. He killed Grindlewald and that day he made that silent vow never to take another life no matter what. Ironically it came back to bite him with this war that had ended for now but if he can at least save one person from the cruel death awaiting them it would have to be this newborn who had been lucky enough to survive her premature birth.

"Minerva please understand the girl she has a huge amount of magic more so then most children her age Harry is a close equal to that and I fear if they were placed together the wards may not be able to handle there bout of accidental magic I had placed suppressor charms on her to allow her magic to ease into her as she grows and the charms weaken over time as the magic settles down." Albus said as Minerva didn't like that.

McGonagall about burst a blood vessel at her headmaster's lame excuses. "That is your excuse? The Potters were wealthy if her magic is truly that strong then maybe one of their old homes could suffice as it allows her room for her magic to ease into her." Minerva said as she won't lie that Albus had a point she and Harry had powerful magic in them but still.

"That is why I have a request Minerva." Albus said as Minerva looked shocked. "I want you to keep a close eye on young Rose for me be a sort of guardian Angel for her and make sure no harm comes to her on your watch." Albus said as he looked to Minerva who was shocked.

'So that's why he chose this place he wanted me to watch over her.' She thought as she may have underestimated Albus on this but the way he talked sounded like something of his past coming back.

"Very well but if the slightest thing happens against her I will not stand idle as it happens." Minerva said as she truly wished there was another way but it seems Albus wanted to protect Rose above maybe even Harry.

"That is all I ask." Albus said as it seems that for him Rose was probably better off avoiding any possible abuse against her as he walked to the door and was ready to drop her off, but alas… it seems like fate is cruel even to a man who simply wanted to do the right thing for everyone involved.

(Years Later)

Rose Potter had lived in fear her entire life. Broken plates, unwashed floors, or even the slightest indiscretion resulted in her being sent up to her room without supper. Ever since she was young people had called her a freak here the girls here were all mean and cruel to her for something she had no control over. If a fight broke out they always find a way to blame her, if something is broken even when she was in no way involved it was her who received the blame and the girls were all quite cruel in these deeds as well as some of the matrons. The Head Matron was rather vicious torts her calling her a 'heretic and a Witch of the Devil.'

When she was alone in her room she saw they only gave her the bare essentials and not even much of it as when she was alone she wrote in a small book of well her imaginary-self named Thorn who became a coping mechanism for her. She would write her worries and struggles down and Thorn would at least in the book deal with them in a way Rose herself couldn't normally handle. But the way Rose had described and drawn it at times she had to confess she felt herself become a bit morbid at it.

She was a book worm and when chores were done and food was served she would ready her books alone. The other girls here were dreadfully cruel to her especially as she read making her life miserable here. The timid and quiet girl had no friends save for the cats, birds, and snakes who always sneak around and bring her things when she was really alone.

But as she sat there she saw the time and began to drift off to a quick nap as the 6 going on 7 years old needed her rest unaware that it would not be a pleasant one to wake up from. Because today was far to dreadful for her as her back hurt from the nastier matrons and other girls kicking her, her wrists hurt when the girls had stomped on them as she fell, her torso and arms hurt from being shoved against the table during breakfast when a food fight started.

She lay curled up in a small ball, with nothing in the world to hold her up, the screaming and the curses of her family ringing in her ears. But what no one knows as this day was the day that Rose Lily Potter's mind would break… and in turn birth another for a Rose always has Thorns to defend itself.

(Later the same morning)

The red head blue and green eyed young girl began to wake up as she sat up from her bead moving with a trained ease. She looked to the snake in her room who then from its body regurgitated a knife as last night this girl had woken up from a short sleep asking the snake to fetch it for her. It did so and as she picked up the large knife she saw how it glistened in the light and grazed her finger on it watching with interest how the red rubies of her blood made it all the more beautiful. Soon my new friend… you'll make rubies from those who hurt her." She said with a quiet sense of sadistic glee at what she was about to do.

She would do this all for her to make sure that as she slept the other one would be awake living a happy life compared to now. As she walked she exited the room as the other girls were working on morning chores mopping about as one glared at her. "Oi Rosy get a mop and start cleaning don't want Sister Marie to get ya now?" She asked knowing how the head matron hated Rose's very existence.

"No…" She said walking pass the freshly clean floor as the older girl then grabbed her.

"What did ya say you git!" She yelled at Rose forcing her to look torts her only to cry out in pain as she felt something stab into her as she looked down and saw a knife was there as blood dripped out before Rose yanked it out. "Bloody hell!" She cried in shock only for Rose to slit her throat and swiftly to killing her as she fell down as her blood dripped on the floor pooling as the other girls saw this and panicked.

"Rose has gone mad!" They called but then another girl was grabbed by Rose as she graced the dagger against her cheek as she knocked her down almost straddling her.

"Sorry Rose isn't able to answer the phone right now, can Thorn take a message?" The newly identified Thorn asked as she then laughed as she stabbed the girl in the chest and continued to stab her in a way that would make even Jack the Ripper green with envy. Once the girl was properly dead Thorn ran to the kitchen leaving behind her footprints in blood as she ran to the kitchen and grabbed every knife she could as she licked the blades.

"Why do sharp murder weapon blades attract me so much?" She asked with a sinister glee as Thorn was on the loose ready to murder some more. "Don't worry Rose once you wake up all the bad people who made you cry or hurt will be gone." Thorn laughed as she seemed to be obsessed with making Rose happy to the point of murder.

Thorn eventually got to the matrons as they didn't see her coming till it was too late as she was quiet and fast as they were all left in bloody messes. Thorn kept as the screams this early would no doubt alert nearby neighbors. But by the time they found out it would be far too late.

Rose found the head mistress and saw what looked like fire starting equipment and the books on burning witches as it didn't take her long to realize what Sister Marie planned to do. Thorn laughed as she grabbed a rope and strangled Marie with it as she struggled to get free but Thorn just kept laughing at her victim's pain. "This is what you get for hurting Rose so much now karma is back you bloody bitch." Thor yelled as she then pulled hard in a way an unnatural snapping sound was heard but also ensure that the old sister Marie would suffer a slow and painful death.

"Now I think God has a hay marri for you sister." Thorn laughed holding a cross in her hands before she used it and stabbed Marie in the chest with it and taking out more crosses and stabbed her and finally stabbing her head as now she looked to be crucified with crosses as the nails.

"Oh ironic." Thorn said as she then began to drag her body to the kitchen and with it the fire starters. As she got all the corpses to the kitchen they formed a pile as Thorn admired her handy work left the blood on her knowing if Rose can bring in an insanity charge then she would be deemed unfit to stand trial of any sort. Thorn knew that being a child also helped and a child as a victim of abuse and bullying would even draw more sympathy to Rose and the people to see she had finally snapped against her abusers and took action accordingly.

Thorn began to work once more as she turned on the stoves, and ovens, allowing gas to enter the room before she lit a lighter and left it lit waiting for the boom as she walked out of the house before putting on her best act yet. She walked out and passed out as luckily the evidence of Rose's abuse was still there and was in a spot where it would survive. Soon the explosion was heard as the orphanage began to burn down with the victims of Thorn's rampage burning inside as Thorn laid down passed out before she relinquished control back to Rose.

Rose of course would be unaware of what transpired here as Thorn knew she may end up with a huge gap in her memory but for Thorn it was an acceptable lost all to make sure her Rose was happy.

(Scene Break later)

The first thing Rose heard were the sirens. She slowly propped herself up on her elbows and blinked as the bright red and blue lights brought her back to consciousness.

How had she gotten outside? Rose tried to think, but all she remembered was the small space of her meager room. Her head hurt, too. Had something just happened?

She was sure something had happened, but there was a blank space in her memory. And it felt recent, too – something she should remember, but didn't.

Her hands felt sticky. Rose blinked the stars out of her eyes and looked down at the ground as she saw she was on the grass but it was stained red.

Her pale skin was spotted with red, warm blood. Blinking in confusion, Rose rubbed at her hands and then began to panic as she saw her hands were stained in blood as she began to hyperventilate. Slowly she stood up and look around, seeing policemen wandering about, talking to each other and pointing as she had to get away she didn't want to go to prison for a person she murdered. She knew the difference between Ketchup and blood and this red stuff on her was blood.

"Rose Potter?"

The young girl jumped and turned around, coming face to face with a grave-looking officer – the deputy of the area, Sister Marie had told her as she had seen her on the Telli before and was told never to tell him what happened to her or else she will be punished.

"Y-yes sir?" She stuttered as the officer saw she was nervous scared even as he saw the bruises and blood on her.

"We found you unconscious out here can you tell us what happened to the orphanage before it was burning down and the people inside were found murdered?" He asked having a hunch as the way she moved did not show of a killer but more of maybe someone who had no clue of her actions. "What or who did you see?" The man asked briskly, pausing only when the girl's only response was to stare uncomprehendingly at her.

"...I see. You must have been unconscious the entire time." He said seeing Rose was clearly not well no doubt judging by the bruises and the doctors spotting improperly healed wounds Rose was a victim of abuse and well she must have snapped and caused this.

"Um...sir?" Rose asked timidly. Usually questions resulted in at least a smack or a barbed comment, but the man didn't move. "What-What happened? I-I'm not sure...I don't..." She began as she had no idea what she did or what had happened. "Did… Did, I." She trailed off finding herself unwilling to say that word thinking if she did she'd go to prison or worse.

"I'm sorry. The people who were in there were killed earlier this morning the neighbors didn't realize what happened until the fire started and you were found out here unconscious." The officer said as he needed to get this girl checked out see if she does have PDD.

A flash of blood red burst before her eyes, the feeling of steel flashed under her fingers and a violent chill seized her all of a sudden, as though she had been dropped into cold water.

-If it means you'll never hurt me again-

The pain in her head suddenly started acting up – as if she had been struck by the frying pan again. Helen doubled over and clutched her head, whimpering as the deputy barked at nearby medics who gently lead the hyperventilating girl into the ambulance.

'Don't worry Rose so long as we're together no one will ever hurt you and get away with it.' Came the silent voice of Thorn as she will protect her beautiful Rose from all who wish her harm and they will all die left and right. Thorn couldn't wait to see bodies drop as she carves them with her knives, daggers, and bayonets.

(Scene Break Hospital)

Rose had the nagging suspicion something was wrong with her that no one wanted to believe.

The nurses had assured her that she wasn't seriously hurt – she hadn't been concussed when she fainted and while she was undernourished it was nothing dangerous yet. But two days had rolled by and they still hadn't let her out of the hospital yet. The police of course returned asking her if she had seen anything if she had any memory of what had happened or how she ended up in the front yard. Rose told them no every time as she didn't know what had happened or what she had done.

Did she kill them all or was she just lucky to survive. She had been very frightened, especially when one of the younger cops started looking murderous when she mentioned the way she was treated. But the look then changed to sympathy for Rose as if the matrons got what they deserved for doing what she mentioned but also pity when Rose mentioned she had no idea what had happened after going to bed that same night.

Strangely, they didn't seem to suspect her of doing anything; one of the cops even patted her on the head before leaving the room.

Then another guy came in to see her – a funny guy dressed in white who started asking her really intense questions. He asked why she didn't remember anything and he kept asking her about Matrons in the orphanage and the other girls there. Rose had been too nervous and confused to tell him anything, even after he said soothingly that they were all gone and couldn't hurt her anymore.

When he said that, a brief flash of red blinded Helen again. She shrieked in surprise and fear, causing a nurse to come in. The other man spoke to her for a moment in a hushed voice. When she asked what was going on, the nurse explained that they were deciding where she was going to stay. Rose was still confused when she was lead to a black car and driven into the countryside. The man explained that she wound be staying here until they could find a guardian to look after her.

The house she was taken to was very clean, very posh, tight locks on doors people didn't want kids to open. There were a few other kids there, but they didn't seem very talkative – one of them, in fact, seemed to be lost in her own world when Helen tried to make conversation with her.

Though she swore that one of the older boys had done nothing but stare at her from the moment she walked in the door. A stern, very hefty woman shunted her into a sparsely decorated room and closed the door. Helen slowly placed her meagre bag on the floor and sank down on the bed. The emotional stress of the day eventually caught up with her and she fell asleep.

She didn't notice she had a shadow both inside her mind and one outside her mind as well.

(Scene Break that Night)

Rose was asleep when the boy from before snuck into the room. He had clearly less then innocent thoughts to him but unaware to him he had just entered the den of the lion and Thorn was the huntress and he was the pray. Rose had remembered the boy and so did Thorn and both of them saw the way he looked. The same way when one of the sisters had invited a young man over one day. She had walked into her office being asked to bring a cup of coffee for her only to find the nun with a mournful-looking man bending her over her own desk, licking his lips as though he was about to eat a course of bacon.

She had broken her nose and threatened to throw her in a ditch for the raccoons if she breathed a word of what she had seen there to anyone. Rose when she was asleep had ended up with something she called her blank space a gap in her memories that once she came out of it bad things tended to happen to people as when the blank space ended, she was sitting at the other end of the room, curled up and resting her head against her knees. When she looked up, the boy was hanging from the ceiling, a cable wrapped around his neck.

She of course panicked as she called for help to get the boy down but the odd part was his pants was down and luckily they got him the help he needed. Rose didn't know what the Blank Spaces meant. She didn't voice her confusion to anyone – she had long been trained not to speak what was inside her head – and someone that young wouldn't know what had happened to her mind. All she knew was that some of the other children feared her, and they all looked at her sometimes as if they were seeing someone else.

The flashes came too, sometimes. The flashes of red, feeling like she was holding something cold or sharp, things like that. They scared her because they seemed to come at random, and she never understood what they meant. But deep down Rose knew what was going on if in a small way and felt… she was no longer alone in her own body not in a pregnant sort of way like she heard the Matron talk about but in a way that someone else was inside her mind, someone who clearly was not a very nice person to many people around.

(A few years later Age 11)

Rose was sitting in her room isolated from everyone here. She had learned this place was apparently an asylum for children as she had seen many come and go but everyone stayed isolated from her after her first night here and how that boy was found hanging by a wire around his neck. The adults here were far nicer then the Matrons she knew but Rose tried pushing them away afraid she may black out and hurt them somehow. In fact she even asked them to lock her doors and windows afraid she may wake up and hurt someone in her sleep. They honored her request but eventually they stopped and after a while told Rose that is seems her blank moments aren't when she falls asleep but at random.

And since she hasn't had a recent incident they cut her loose a bit to let her be a bit normal as she could be. But the children were scared of her and afraid she may end up harming them severely if they get too close to her. Rose was ok with that in some aspects as it allowed her to read without being made fun of as one particular worker here Mrs. Jameson had been nicer to her then anyone she met so she was grateful for that act. She even played chess with her and learned Rose from all her reading was smarter than an average 11 year old.

But when she had those well 'accidents,' when she would vanish, or things unexplained happened Mrs. Jameson was the only one who comforted her on these rare incidents. She showed her she could talk to snakes, cats, and birds and Mrs. Jameson commented how she was like a Disney princess with that Princess Rosie cheeks as a pet name for Rose.

Rose was alone in her room right now as she sat there reading a book alone waiting for Mrs. Jameson to come by again to spend time together.

"Rose there's someone here to see you." the soft voice from the doorway as Rose heard this as she didn't do well with new people.

"Mrs. Jameson." Rose greeted to the woman though quieter than normal with the elderly woman there standing with Mrs. Jameson.

"Yes Rose, this is Professor McGonagall. She is from a school and is here to offer you a place there." Mrs. Jameson explained softly turning back to Professor McGonagall. "She is very withdrawn around new people. It makes it hard for her to really make many friends." Mrs. Jameson said showing concerned for Rose knowing the girl had to be kept calm and Mrs. Jameson was happy to do so.

"Miss Potter may I see your face." Professor McGonagall said gently taking a sit near Rose on the bed. Rose sighed and lifted her head pulling the messy curls out of her face. McGonagall gasped looking to the emerald and sapphire that was the girl's eyes. There was no doubt this girl was James and Lily's daughter as Minerva cursed herself for her tardiness during the fire. She was lucky enough to find Rose later but had wished she had acted sooner to help her. The girls and matrons were cruel and when she informed Dumbledore of this he looked like he just made another failure and instantly began to work on alternative options for housing for Rose.

The same day when Minerva had returned the orphanage was destroyed the people inside were all dead and only Rose survived as she learned later she was taken to a hospital and later an asylum. Minerva eventually found her as the point me spell would stop and restart as if she was between life and death. When she found her she saw how Mrs. Jameson had treated Rose like she was a daughter who was just sick and needed some attention. Minerva kept her constant watch of Rose and eventually stopped for longer times seeing Mrs. Jameson had Rose covered instead.

"Yes they were, they were once my students in fact." Minerva said as she had no idea of what rested within Rose's own broken psyche.

"What are their names? I only know my name because of my baby blanket had the name Rose Lily Potter on it or so the… matrons had said." Rose said as she remembered how the orphanage and all those inside had died that day.

"Your Father's name was James Potter and your mother's name was Lily Potter. They were two of my best students." Minerva said as she saw Rose was still fractured emotionally about her years of loneliness save for Mrs. Jameson.

"Do you know if I have any family? Alive?" She asked hoping maybe she was in the orphanage by mistake maybe she was also here by mistake not that she hated Mrs. Jameson but she just wanted answers.

"Yes, you have a brother his name is Harry he'll be 12 soon. I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts." Minerva said as Harry's 2nd year would be off to a well interesting start to say the least.

"Of course, Professor does Harry go there too? What's he like? Was he adopted?"

"Yes, Harry goes to Hogwarts. He is very kind, smart, and he has a big heart. No, he was not adopted he lives with your Aunt and Uncle but I need to say they aren't the best of people out there." Minerva said as Rose heard this and in turn so did Thorn.

'Interesting.' Thorn thought to herself from within Rose now wanting to meet Harry and see if their shared aunt and uncle needed to die as well. Minerva reached out her hand to take Rose's as she looked to Mrs. Jameson worried for her as it was the same vice versa.

"Oh…" Rose said worried for her big brother and wondering what he was like and how he would greet her.

"Um before she goes I just want to know if she'll be ok without me." Mrs. Jameson said as Minerva saw that Mrs. Jameson was like a mother to Rose always willing to protect her regardless of the threat to Rose.

"You have my word Mrs. Jameson I'll make sure Rose will be safe." Minerva said as Rose then took Minerva's hand before speaking again.

"Professor I can also do this other strange magic, I can speak to different animals' cats, birds, and snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a witch?" She asked worried she may have something unnatural by a Witch's standards.

"It is unusual," said Minerva. "And extremely rare for one witch to have all those but two of those are past down genetically and the others are random. I'm going to take you to Gringotts the do a Heritage test." Minerva said knowing those gifts Rose had was very unnatural and one of them would best be kept hidden for now.

Professor McGonagall led Rose out the Asylum signing the forms to become her Temporary Guardian. The walked out and into an abandon ally.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too. Understand Rose?" She asked as Rose nodded to McGonagall.

"Yes Professor." She answered with a nod as Rose got ready.

Rose closed her eyes and heard a loud whoosh of wind and then nothing. It felt she was being pushed through a plastic tube. The air was still when Minerva finally put her down on the ground.

(Later)

She told Rose she could open his eyes now; and when Rose did she was standing in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops.

"Rose this is Gringotts Wizarding Bank its run by goblins," Minerva explained as they walked in. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. McGonagall and Rose made for the counter.

"Morning, Blackhorn I am here for a Heritage test." Minerva said

"Yes, Follow me," Blackhorn said gesturing them to follow as McGonagall and Rose were led to a side door that led to the deeper offices inside Gringotts. The room was dark and empty; it only held a round table with a few chairs. They all took a seat, Rose play with her hair nervously. 'What if I'm not the girl that they think I am.' She thought as she didn't want the idea of actually having a brother to be for nothing.

Thorn was also in a similar state but rationalizing that this was a trick by them and if it was she would make sure they don't walk away in one piece for getting Rose hopes up and then crashing them down.

"I need a few drops of blood. Just get me your finger" Blackhorn said looking at the small girl.

"Okay sir," Rose said giving Blackhorn her hand

Blackhorn stuck her outstretched finger with a small needle, as quick as a snake, and before Rose could even register the pain, a couple fat droplets were already dripping onto the blank parchment below. Rose's natural healing abilities kicked in and healed the wound. Words began to materialize starting from where the drops of blood in blood red letters.

 _Name: Rose Lily Potter_

 _Parents: James A. Potter and Lily M. Potter nee Evans_

 _Sibling/s: Harry J. Potter_

 _Godparents: Marlene McKinnon (deceased), Remus Lupin, and Persephone Lovegood (Deceased)_

 _Magical abilities: Parselmouth, Avesmouth, Wolftongue, Felistongue, Self-healing magic._

 _Heir to: House of Potter (by Blood), House of Ravenclaw (by Blood), House of Black (by Name), House of Lupin (by Name)_

"Well is would seem like you are whom I thought," Minerva smiled. Rose watched Blackhorn pull out was looked like a lump of lead and was his hand over it. Now he held up a tiny golden key.

"Now that everything seems to be in order I believe you'll want to make a withdrawal?" The goblin asked as he looked to the two.

Blackhorn held the door open for them. Rose, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Blackhorn whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in they were and were first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Rose really liked it, it was like a rollercoaster and she had always wanted to ride.

Thorn's thoughts were on her godparents as this Remus was her little Roses godfather so she felt that they needed to answer why and if she didn't like their response… well she had ways of making them regret it.

Rose's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, she thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see what it was, but too late — they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. She smiled science had also been her best subject.

The cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Minerva got out and had to lean against the wall to stop her knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Rose gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze.

"All yours and your brothers," Minerva smiled when she recomposed herself. "The gold ones are Galleons, Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle."

Rose filled a small bag Blackhorn gave her with three hands full of Galleons, one hand full of Sickles, and a few Knuts.

One wild cart ride later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts.

(Later)

Rose didn't know where to go first she wanted to go to the book store first but she thought maybe Minerva would know where to go first.

"Professor, where should I go first?" Rose asked as she shied torts Minerva out here not use to so many people about.

"We should get your uniform first," said Minerva, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All entered Madam Malkin's shop with Minerva, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Rose nodded shyly. "Got the lot here — another young lady being fitted up just now, in fact. Oh Minerva how nice to see you again." Madam Malkin greeted as Minerva nodded to her in response.

In the back of the shop, a girl with a pale skin, waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair, and protuberant grey eyes standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. The girl was wearing earrings shaped like radishes that was the first thing to catch Roses eyes. Madam Malkin stood Rose on a stool next to her slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the girl smiled, "I'm Luna."

"Hello Luna, I'm Rose. I like your earrings," Rose smiled back as Luna looked to her.

"Oh, they're Dirigible plums my mother use to grow them," Luna said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Rose said knowing that tone. Her mother was dead.

"It's okay she was a quite extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was nine."

"Oh, it must have been horrible."

"Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna conversationally. "I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad. And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?" Luna said as she looked to Rose almost like she was looking deeper than just plain Rose.

"That is an amazing way to look at death," Rose said smiling again.

'I agree with you Rosy I like her.' Thorn said though she was unheard by all she always adored death and the act of sending people to meet it. Murder was one of Thorn's favorite past times but she controlled herself for Rose's sake and found reading was something they both shared.

"So will I be introduced to you friend?" Luna asked as Rose looked confused.

"My friend you know about Mrs. Jameson?" Rose asked as Luna looked.

"Now your other friend the one following you about." Luna said as now Thorn was shocked.

'No way she… knows about me?' Thorn asked as Luna saw Thorn was standing right behind Rose.

"Of course I do." Luna said as Rose was confused as she was still very unaware of Thorn.

"That's you done, my dear." Madam Malkin said as Thorn ended up releasing a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding as she had to keep a close eye on Luna for now.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, Luna." Rose smiled hopping down from the footstool finding Luna odd and charming with her personality. She left out with Minerva. They stopped to buy parchment and quills and Potion's supplies from the Apothecary which took longer than both Rose and Minerva expected. Rose found potions the most interested.

Walking out Rose bumped into a boy while she was walking out of the Apothecary. He was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, warm gray eyes, and a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed face.

"I'm sorry," Rose said looking at the boy. He was with a man that looked like and older vision of the boy.

"It's okay," the boy said brushing his robes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Lucius what a pleasure to see you again." Professor McGonagall said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"What a surprise to see you Minerva. Showing around a new Muggle-born," Lucius said venom filled the last word.

"That is Hogwarts Business, Lucius" countered McGonagall as it seemed an argument was brewing.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, who are you," the boy said drowning out the adults.

"I'm Rose, what did your father just call me?" Rose asked as she was still unused to this magical community.

"A Muggle-born a person with Muggle parents," said Draco as Rose didn't like how he seemed to sneer a tad bit on it.

"What is a Muggle?" Rose asked as Thorn was already not liking this boy and Rose saw he reminded her too much of the people who had abused her until they… died.

"A Muggle is a non-magical person and a Muggle-born is a person that is a magical person born to Muggles like you." Draco explained as Thorn glared from within Rose.

"He hurts her with bigotry he dies first." Thorn said as from inside Rose as she was going to make sure no one hurts her Rosy.

"Oh, I'm not a Muggle-born. Both my parents when magical but they died when I was a baby and I lived at an Orphanage." Rose confessed as she didn't go further not wanting to be called crazy from the Asylum.

"What's an Orphanage?" Draco asked as it sounded like a foreign term to him.

"It's a place where children whose parents died or parents don't want them anymore go." Rose said as the later part made Draco bite back what he said before as it seemed that sounded cruel to him.

"It seems horrible." He said as that won him minor points with Thorn not enough for her approval though just enough to live longer.

"Well Minerva you must get to Flourish and Blotts your new Defense professor is signing autograph photos with Mr. Potter," Lucius sneered. Rose head snapped and she took off for Flourish and Blotts leaving Minerva behind.

"Rose wait!" Minerva called out as Rose ran to the store in question to find her brother and meet him at long last.

As she approached it and froze waiting for Minerva to get there, she saw to a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

 _GILDEROY LOCKHART_

 _Will be signing copies of his autobiography_

 _MAGICAL ME_

 _Today 12:30P. 4:30P.M._

"You can't just run off like that Miss Potter," Minerva scolded after catching up and catching her breath.

"I'm sorry. But he's here! I want to meet him," Rose said longingly as she just wanted to know she wasn't alone in the world.

"Minnie, what are you doing here?" said a plump woman with fiery red hair.

"Molly! How lovely to see you again," Minerva said kindly as Rose saw her as well.

"Mum we're ready to go," a group of redheaded children said. Rose eye fall on a to a boy in the back with mess raven haired boy with pale skin and bright green eyes identical to her own single green eye.

"Professor, is that him," Rose whispered as she really hoped it was.

'He better be the real deal, otherwise the faker and all these people…' Thorn thought as when she looked deeper into the boy's eyes she saw the same eyes Rose had as Thorn felt her heart or whatever she had for one increased drastically.

Rose watched the green-eyed Boy. The way he held himself was very much like the way they father did. Rose could remember any and everything. Mrs. Jameson had explain that she had eidetic memory which was the ability to recall images, sounds, or objects in memory with extreme precision in Mrs. Jameson's words. Rose had often found herself going over a one memory of her mother and father. She had often seen a green eyed boy but in those memories she was too young to understand most of their words because they spoke baby talk most of the time. She remembered names that were repeated to her as a baby. The name Harry wasn't one, her father always referred to the green eyed baby boy as Prongset or Pup. While her mother and a shaggy looking man they called Moony would call her Cub or Flower.

Thorn saw the boy had suffered like Rose as she waited to see what the boy would say next.

"Yes. Mr. Potter will you come with me," Professor McGonagall sighed. Harry slow stepped forward not noticing the small girl nervously playing with her long hair.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said upon reaching the Woman. He was also shaking thinking that she would scold him for his use of magic outside school.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Rose. She's… well," Minerva paused trying to figure out a way to put this to him. Harry looked over at her she had beautiful long red hair; it wasn't Weasley red it was more of an auburn like Harrys mother and both a bright emerald green eye with a sapphire blue eye as they were the same shape as Harry but a shade brighter.

Molly and Arthur both gasped looking over the girl. They had both been in the Order of the Phoenix all those years ago. They had been friend with Lily and James; Rose had Lily's eyes and beauty but also showed the natural Potter/Black looks. Rose took notice to the pause and extended her hand.

"I'm Rose, you may not remember me because you and I where both really young when it happened," Rose smiled. Harry looked puzzled he had a feel deep inside that he had met her before but couldn't remember.

"Professor," Rose smiled up at Minerva a hint of mischief in her green and blue eyes.

'Oh she is her father's Daughter' Minerva smiled.

"Harry, Rose is your sister." Minerva said which was followed by a chorus of gasps from the Weasley family.

"Sister? I have a… sister? But- but- my parents died…" Harry shuttered at this dive bomb revelation.

"Yes, Rose was born before that happened."

"August 29th," Rose smiled as Thorn saw how Harry showed this as she saw everything she wanted for her Rosie's perfect boy.

"But- But why wasn't I told. Surly someone knew. Where has she been all this time? Why wasn't she with me?" Harry said is voice filled with hurt.

"I wasn't told till after the fact. You-Know-Who was after them. They were in hiding for a very long time not many people saw them. Rose grew up in a Muggle all Girls Orphanage to better hide since her magic was wild being premature and could possibly even, cause, the protective wards around your house to be damaged beyond repair." Minerva said as when she had researched it she found that premature children with magic tend to be far wilder and dangerous to warded places and others if not properly sealed for a certain amount of time to stabilize it.

'So that's why.' Thorn thought as that made sense and she was glad that Rose was able to protect Harry in an odd way.

"I know… I was left at a hospital after a month of waiting then someone took me to the Orphanage where I ended up living till some time ago." Rose informed them.

"Harry, Rose is going to be staying with me for the rest of the summer. Harry you are welcome to come us. My nieces, nephews, and grandchildren are visiting they are very nice." Minerva offered as Rose wanted to spend more time with Harry while Thorn wanted information on how to repel any would be rivals pinning for her Rosie's Harry Potter or her precious Rose herself.

Harry took no time to accept the offer, he loved the Burrow and the people in it but this was a chance to bond with someone who shared his blood. He had a sister and that was all he really cared about. Thorn saw the care Harry had for Rose and knew that a fact has been made now. 'From now on Harry till either you or we die I'll make sure you are Rosie's boyfriend and no one else's. You're perfect for her none of those other chumps can hold a match to you. I just need to make sure Rosy and Harry are attracted to each other beyond sibling love. Oh I can hardly wait.' She sighed from within as Thorn was going to make sure Harry and Rose ended up together even if it means killing any rivals for Harry's heart or for Rosie's heart.

"Well Rose still has to get her wand and books. Would you like to come with us or go with the Weasleys and get your things?" Minerva offered as Harry looked as did Rose.

"I want to be with Rose when she gets her wand," Harry stated.

"Okay I'll get my books," Rose said and looked at the family her brother was with.

"Oh, Rose this is the Weasley family. The one with the glasses is Percy, next to him are the twins Fred and George, the little girl in the middle is Ginny and this is my best mate Ron," Harry introduced. Rose looked at the Twins whom were grinning at her. She liked them there both had the mischievous heir to them. Percy also had something about him that made him look extremely ambitious. Ginny unlike her brother was dazed by Harry looking at him like Angelina her old roommate with posters of Leo Dicaprio.

'Rival she will die if all else fails.' Thorn thought as no one but Rose can have Harry they are not worthy of him nor is any boy worthy of Rose save for Harry.

"I'm Rose. Rose Lily Potter," She smiled waving. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley had told Percy and Ginny to help with the books while they talked to Harry. Flourish and Blotts was full of children Juliet could only guess buying there school books as well. She grabbed the books from the list she had and then grabbed some books just for reading which surprised both Ginny and Percy. When she was reaching for Most Potent Potions and Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration, Untransfiguration and More Ginny finally said something.

"Why are you getting so many books? It's not like you're going to use them," she said in an annoyed tone seeing so many books as Ginny lost more points with Thorn.

"I like to read. I figure if I get more books I'd be more prepared. Plus, I really don't know what is expected. It's good to know what you getting into." Rose said as she smiled as she did love to read.

"Always a good thing," Percy smiled kindly at her. Rose smiled and walked over tripped over her foot and falling on Ginny. Both pre-teen girl's books few every. Ginny quickly picked up all the second hand books and exited the store while Percy helps Rose with her book.

After Rose finished buying the books and walked out with Percy. Harry stood up quickly and walked over to Rose.

"Professor McGonagall says that we'll be staying with her she went to get my things from the Borrow." Harry said as he smiled to Rose as Rose smiled back.

'Oh his smile just makes my heart so warm I know he and Rosy are meant for each other!' Thorn called out as the insane, sadistic, and dark aspect of Rose

"Okay so I need a wand." Rose said as she smiled to Harry happy to go with him in getting her very own wand.

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes to the Weasleys before leading Rose away.

"So you grew up in an Orphanage? Was it nice," Harry asked trying to break the ice hoping his sister had a better life then he did so far.

"Girls and Matrons aren't very nice when you're… different." Rose confessed wanting to stop the conversation there. "So what do you like to do?" Rose asked as Thorn smiled from inside the unaware Rose.

'Yes Harry tell Rosy all the things you like so I can help her be a more worthy bride to you.' Thorn said for as long as Rose was happy so was her Thorns.

"Flying, reading, you know normal stuff." Harry said as Rose heard that last one.

"Flying? I want to fly! Will you teach me?" Rose asked as Thorn saw they had a winning route now.

"Sure I'll teach you Quidditch too." Harry said as Rose smiled a big smile she didn't know she had in her.

"Yes! That sounds like fun!" Rose smiled as they walked the shop.

Rose wondered who Ollivander was and what he looked like. Suddenly, she felt someone creep up on her from behind her and quickly turned around. She stared up at a man with white hair and most incredible blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Ahh Mr. Potter nice to you again," were the first words Ollivander said before turning to Rose. "Ahh the other Potter, you look very much like your mother and grandmother. I can remember the wands I sold to your mother and father, and even your grandparents." Ollivander said as he saw Rose was here at last.

"Thank you! I'm Rose Potter," Rose smiled as she was enjoying this world ever so much.

Thorn on the other hand saw how Ollivander looked at them and knew after Luna this man may be aware of Thorn also. "Well, now —Miss Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm left handed."

"Hold out your arms. That's it." He measured Rose from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"How interesting… so unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons are the only materials that can be a core?" Rose asked as she found this was really interesting things to know.

"No, some on the old wand made by the other Ollivander family members will have different core materials." He said as that made sense with times experimenting is key.

"That is so interesting." Rose said suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own and Harry smiled. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss. Potter. Try this one. Applewood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice just take it and give it a wave." Ollivander said, putting the wand in Rose's left hand. But as quickly as she held it, the faster he also pulled it out, while murmuring to himself, "No, no, not this one."

It went on for more than an hour Professor McGonagall had ever returned with Harry's things, Rose trying the wands, and Ollivander pulling them out of her hands. Finally, the old man sat down from exhaustion and simply said, "Now, why don't you try calling your wand to yourself?" He asked as Rose looked guilty with the state Ollivander's store was in right now thanks to her.

"How do I do that, sir?" Rose asked confused.

Ollivander just waved his hand and proceeded to explain, "You just have to look inside yourself and concentrate on your feelings. The wand will come to you by itself."

Rose sighed and nodded, closing her eyes. She had no problems concentrating on her feelings. She felt a vibration shoot from her body, explaining it to herself that it was just a wave that called the wand to her. She opened her eyes, however, when she heard a gasp from the shopkeeper.

"Oh sorry did I do something… wrong?" Rose trailed off to see a white wand flowing before as she looked at the wand in question.

"Curios… very curios." Ollivander said as Rose was confused as was Harry.

"Curios again?" Harry asked as Ollivander looked at the wand.

"This particular wand is made of Yew Wood not just any Dark Wood but the same wood from the same tree that You-Know-Who's own wand was made from." He began as Rose was wide eyed as she stepped away from the wand in fear as the Wand called to her wanting to be with her. "But what is odder is its core Dragon Heartstring as this wand in itself is a living confliction of two sides of the same coin." Ollivander said as Rose looked at Thorn also saw this.

'The wand answers to both of us.' Thorn said to herself as she could feel the same connection Rose had to the Wand.

"Um sir if I may be so bold… might I ask what is so odd about it." Harry asked as Ollivander looked.

"Her wand was made from the same wood used to kill your shared parents and almost kill you, the core conflicts with its sense of life and death in a way that the wand is neither dark nor light but at the same time both." Ollivander said as he looked to Harry. Your own Wand Mr. Potter has the same Phoenix Core that was used in You-Know-Who's Wand but Ms. Potter's wand is made from the same wood as You-Know-Who's so in a way this Wand must have felt it best to be your sisters wand as I would dare say the wands cannot kill there twins holder but the two wands together may be able to do the deed one alone cannot." Ollivander said as Harry and Rose looked to their wands and saw the two resonate as if they had found a long lost sibling after a whole life time apart.

"Odd and heartwarming that the wands you wield would be the same wands with connection to the one who killed your parents." Ollivander said as he saw the Wands were happy to be with their long lost sibling with their own masters being the same.

"Um thank you Mr. Ollivander." Rose said as she began to count the money but it was Harry who paid for his sister instead.

"Um Harry you don't have to." Rose said as she looked to Harry.

"I don't but I want to." Harry said as Thorn gushed at her other self's brother.

'Kyaaa! He really is going to be Rosie's future husband!" Thorn gushed not caring if the act was incest because as far as Thorn was concerned Harry and Rose were going to get married one day weather he and Rose want to or not.

They soon got outside as the crowd of people doing their business was thicker as Rose looked around amazed at the place around her. "Incredible." Rose said as she looked at it all as, she saw broomsticks and magic all around her. As she walked though she was unaware that Harry and her, got separated as she was soon heading to a shadier part of this magical world.

As Rose walked she soon stopped noticing the dreary looking place she found herself in as she looked for Harry. "Harry?" Rose asked as she looked around hoping to find Harry somehow. "Harry." Rose called again getting scared as her blood pressure began to increase as it looked like Rose was starting to have a panic attack now. "Harry where are you?" Rose called but it was evident Rose was lost, alone, and scared. As she looked around she didn't notice an elder man walking close to Rose.

As they walked Rose soon felt a strong arm grab her and with a yelp pull her to an ally as Rose was wide eyed by this. Rose felt her mouth was muffled to keep her from screaming as the man held a wand at her as Rose knew from trying out wands it was dangerous. Rose saw the insane looking man and his snake tattoo on his arm as Rose was wide eyed and felt the man feeling her up.

'Oh Hell no!' Thorn roared out as she needed Rose to have a black out.

Soon Rose in her panic and fear began to black out and then the grey spot started for Rose as she was still restrained. But then Rose's arm shot out and grabbed the dagger from the man's person and stabbed him with it causing the pedophile to cry out in pain.

Rose looked at him as she had an insane psychotic look on her face as this was Thorn as even her hair looked wild. Thorn laughed as she saw the man holding his bleeding injury as Thorn saw him crying in pain. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" She taunted but before he could grab his wand again Thorn stabbed his wand hand all the way through restraining his arm allowing more blood to come out.

"Here bite this." Thorn began as she pulled out a thick rope and tied it around the man's mouth. "It should keep you from screaming." Thorn laughed as she then began her work. She broke his fingers one by one as the sickening cracking sound of the, would be rapist hands breaking was loud as he cried out in pain. She wasn't done as she then pulled out another of his bladed weapons no doubt it wasn't used at all and was just for show. His loss her gain in the end of this. Rose kept going cutting and breaking him as the man made muffling sounds begging for her to stop as Rose didn't listen.

The man saw Rose was like a mini Bellatrix as he dare not think what would happen if the two ever met. Thorn took the knife and began to cut him open as the man was wide eyed seeing how own insides ripped out as Rose was wearing old hand me down clothing.

Soon the man's body was completely mutilated as Thorn laughed at whatever short amount of life he had left. Thorn smiled an insane sadistic smile as she took the two knives and stabbed him in the eyes causing him to cry out in more pain al before she used the last knife to cut his head off and placed it on a box near his body. "Say happy death day." Thorn taunted as she saw a large basin of water and grabbed it to clean the blood off of Rose's perfect body.

"No one will hurt you Rosy I'll make sure of it." Thorn said as she soon finished cleaning the blood and any injuries she may have sustained. Thorn then saw Rose's body and began to caress it as she knew they may share the body but to Thorn Rose was perfection in everything. Thorn began to make sensual lustful sounds as the 11 year old sounded like she was pleasuring herself.

"My hands are unworthy to touch your perfect body Rosy." Thorn said as she enjoyed herself. "No one save for Harry is permitted to touch you like this please forgive me." Thorn said as she saw Rose was like a goddess and Harry would be her spouse. "I should go can't have anyone find me here." Thorn said before she ran off making sure to clean any possible evidence of the scene.

(Later with Harry)

"Rose!" Harry called as he looked for Rose. "Rose!" Harry called as Ron and Hermione joined him on the search for the missing Potter Girl.

"Hermione why is he so focused on looking for Rose?" Ron asked as he looked to Hermione.

"I don't think you can understand Ron, but imagine living your whole life thinking you were alone in the world no family to care for you and then one day learning you had a lost sister out there and you two are reunited." Hermione said as Ron looked to Hermione in deep thought.

"I guess you're right." Ron said as he looked to Hermione as she had a point.

"Yes but I don't want Harry to get his hopes up and have them all crashing down on him." Hermione said as she wanted to help find Rose also.

"Look there she is." Harry called seeing Rose sleeping on a bench no doubt taking a nap as Harry ran to her. "Rose!" Harry called shaking her as Rose got up rubbing her eyes a bit. "H-Harry?" Rose asked almost glad to see him and to be back in a familiar place. "How did I get back here?" Rose asked as she looked around in confusion.

"You don't remember?" Ron asked as that was shocking.

"No did… did something happen?" Rose asked with worry in her voice as she began to panic a bit.

"Easy Rose nothing happened I guess all the excitement got to you and you ended up passing out on a bench." Harry said as Rose nodded but she had a grey space again. But as she looked around she saw no one was hurt and she was ok.

"Harry…" Rose began as he looked to Rose. "Can we visit the Burrow also during the summer?" Rose asked as she looked to her brother.

"Oh of course." Harry said as they had to bring it up with McGonagall first.

"Ok." Rose said as she was very sleepy now as she then yawned as Harry saw she must have tuckered herself out.

"Come on now let's go find Professor McGonagall." Hermione said as she helped Harry carry Rose to keep her from falling to find the Professor. Thorn from within Rose gave Hermione a glare as Thorn saw a possible rival for Harry's heart as she would be damn if her precious Rose didn't get whatever she wanted.

'She better stay away from Harry or else.' Thorn said from inside Rose as she began to come up with schemes to terminate any possible rivals for Harry's affection and any possible rivals for Rose's affection for Harry. All in all the years Rose will be in Hogwarts will be years that are bathed in the blood of both the guilty and the innocent for Thorn did not care for them only the happiness of Harry James Potter and Rose Lily Potter.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I can't believe I did this don't know if the OC is a Stu or not but I did what I could with what I had available to me. Anyway yes it's my first attempt at a Yandere type OC but in a different sense. Rose is the good girl but Thorn which is Rose' dark side is the Yandere who is obsessed with Harry and Rose. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and leave a review until next time. So as I always have said in these endings ja-ne.


End file.
